


Once in a True Moon

by Jo_Lee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Cliche, F/M, Parody, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Lee
Summary: A parody novel
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Darragh and Sophie, who encourage my bullshit and are why this exists.

September first, or as it would now be known : my first day at the very prestigious private academy usually only rich people got to attend. I wasn’t rich but my uncle was and I had to live with him ever since my parents died in a freak accident just before summer began. It had a scholarship programme and I would’ve been able to get in through that since I was something of a prodigy myself. But since I’m an orphan now my uncle is paying for my tuition and I thought I should let a poor orphan get the free school ticket. 

My uncle, Dr Acula, was nice enough. I never saw him much just had an allowance left for me. It was more than generous. I wasn’t really sure what his doctorate was in but he had a crazy amount of PhDs from all the university accomplishments hung up. Some of them were misprints since they were dated two centuries ago, probably an inside joke of his to keep them up.

It got lonely living in the mansion only occasionally talking to the cook or gardener. There was a butler who did all the cleaning but I only saw him at night. But things were different now, I’d be boarding at the academy and there would be people to talk to. I’d make friends, I had none at my old school everyone was boring there. They only ever talked about sport and Netflix, truly a group of good for nothing degenerates. My talents were wasted there. The academy would suit me.

Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Allison Van Pire – the name is Dutch. 

Some would say I technically met all the beauty standards and had the cookie cutter ideal body but I wasn’t attractive in fact I was far from it, I read books and wore sweatpants and had messy buns which erased all my perfect physical features. Speaking of my perfect physical features they included an alabaster complexion, but the four freckles I had on each cheek made my skin, that had never so much as heard of acne, obviously hideous. My golden blonde slightly wavy hair and ocean blue eyes framed by eyelashes so long that I often got accused of wearing false lashes, were not much to look at. I was average height leaning towards petite. A terrible pain as I wanted to be tall or short, not neither. I was still only sixteen I could grow, it helped me sleep at night knowing that.

“Miss Allison, the driver is here to get you,” called the cook from the foyer. I sighed, I’d sort of miss this place, loneliness and all it was the closest thing I had to a home. My old one was destroyed in the freak accident that killed my parents. Which was why I had very little possessions in my suitcase as I took one last glance at the Van Pire mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive took five hours, at some point we went off road for half an hour then came out on another road deep in the mountains, it was perfectly hidden by the massive pine forest that I don’t think could be navigated from all the eerie fog enveloping it. I saw no road signs which was odd, the academy brochure had said nothing of the sort. I worried about being late but there weren’t any classes today, just registration, orientation and room assignment. Maybe this was why uncle suggested I could by helicopter or private jet (he had a military air hangar at the back of the estate as a hobby). Rich people sure did live differently.

The forest abruptly stopped and we pulled up to a mile-long driveway in the middle of a valley. I leaned forward in my seat in awe. The academy had expansive gardens, a lake and the building itself was a castle. I was basically going to Hogwarts (since I’m an avid reader I make book references, you might not get it though). There were lots of students milling around, a few on horseback even. Everyone was beautiful and handsome and also rich, since this was an exclusive institution that was a requirement, other than the handful of charity cases they took it. I wouldn’t stand out since my family technically came from money, even if my mom left it young.

Mom kept me from ever seeing them but my uncles nice so I’m not sure why - even if I’m not allowed in certain rooms of the mansion and hear weird noises from the basement dungeon. But anyway, that’s not the point, I fit in here. I wasn’t going to stand out for being too smart like I did at my old school. Besides everyone had a nice neat uniform on, as private schools tended to have, there would be no standing out.

The car stopped in front of the main doors which were so large a giant could fit through them. The driver stayed in the car his entire body was covered with a thick coat, hat and high collar along with chunky sunglasses so you could only vaguely see he was bone white, so I guess that meant I had to get my own bags. Ugh. Look at me, already used to having servants. That wasn’t how I was raised, I made sure to thank the driver, so I wouldn’t look ungrateful because I’m sure rich people didn’t thank the help.  
Just as the car pulled off, I noticed some sort of commotion. There was a group of students gathered around a boy on the ground, he must be a new enrollee like me. And judging by his tatty suitcase and coat he must’ve been the actual poor scholarship student getting bullied for being poor. I didn’t want to stand out, but I couldn’t watch this. If they bullied him what would they do if they found out I wasn’t raised rich?

“Hey,” I said loudly getting the groups attention, “poors are people too back off.” The bullies looked haughtily up and down at me. I could tell no one had ever stood up to them before, it was kinda heroic of me. It was an entire group of boys, with a few girls observing from afar.   
“I don’t recognize you, but I do recognize those Louis Vuitton shoes so you can’t be a poor, what’s your name?” said the leader with a cocky smirk. He had auburn hair and red-brown eyes, like a model straight off a Fall fashion shoot.

“I’m Allison Van Pire,” I announced smugly standing up straighter.   
One of the others, a blonde boy – though his hair wasn’t golden like mine – choked out : “As in… Dr Acula Van Pire’s niece?”   
I nodded, “Got a problem with that?”   
“Uh no,” the brunette said. They pulled the auburn haired guy with them and left.   
“Didn’t think so, ha.” They all looked like cowards. Doing good deeds was so rewarding, you could feel superior over jerks like them.

Just then the clouds moved letting a beam of sunlight shine directly down at me as I took the poor transfer students hand and helped him up.  
“T-thank you,” he stuttered, probably nervous since my uncle was really important. “Everyone here is so mean except you,” there was adoration in his azure blue eyes. His hair was cut unfashionably but there was potential to look nice in the dark brown curls with some styling.  
“I used to be middle class, I know what being poor feels like,” I told him sympathetically and patted his back.  
“Wow you really aren’t like the other girls here,” he said reverently. “I’m Wilson, Will for short and I guess your names Allison?” he said sheepishly.   
“Don’t forget it,” I winked at him and he went beat red. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go enroll.”


	3. Chapter 3

The first week was a breeze, I settled into my own room and since uncle paid more so I didn’t have to share. I was grateful for it as otherwise I’d have to deal with her getting up early to fix her hair and makeup and I preferred to skip those steps for extra sleep. Will followed me around like a loyal dog, which was understandable since I was so kind, how could he not? The classes were challenging but I was keeping up. 

My plan to make friends wasn’t going so smoothly after being foiled by Will’s bullies who I could now name. Michelangelo Tan was the lead bully or Angel as he went by. The blond was Deux Best and I don’t know who the other one was I literally could not remember a defining feature about him since he was just a side side-character, his name wasn’t worth my time learning. Anyways they kept interfering with people who wanted to talk to me. Which was just about everyone. 

I had class soon, biology. We were learning about blood. The teacher Ms Terry Us was my favourite of all the teachers so far. She was only in her twenties and yet so knowledgeable! She offered extra lessons to those who wanted to learn more for the seniors. That’s what I would do next year. The group was very exclusive, only the smartest could get in. Their classes tended to start later in the day and finish in the evening. I’d seen the group of them staring down at us newcomers from the fourth floor that was off limits to me now. Sometimes their eyes looked to be glowing but it was probably just a trick of the light. Now that I thought about it, uncle’s eyes also did that. Huh must be contacts. I wonder where they bought them. It was probably a rich people trend, I’d catch on eventually to their whims.

I tripped on the way to class and nearly had heart failure at the thought of my symmetrical face being damaged until I was steadied from behind. I looked up to thank my savior only to see Michelangelo.  
He sneered “Oh it’s you I should have let you fall.”  
“I didn’t need your help anyway, jerk,” I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked into class in front of him. He was such an unreasonable douche. Really wasted his handsome face with all the glowering. That would’ve put me in a bad mood if this wasn’t my best subject.

Ms Terry Us asked a lot of difficult questions about the makeup of blood that were in the next chapter of the text book meant for next week, but I answered them all as I’d already read it in advance.  
“As expected of a Van Pire to be so knowledgeable about the properties of blood, good work Allison,” Ms Terry said and I made sure to look humble.  
“I think we’ll wrap things up now, the homework will be writing a summary of the next chapter and I’ll be quizzing at random to check so don’t copy someone else’s notes without reading them.”  
This would be a piece of cake. We had a free period next I’d do the work straight away. I would help Will out ordinarily, but he was actually smart and didn't need it, scholarship students had to be better than average.  
“Allison could you stay behind one moment?”  
Ms Terry was probably going to praise me. I smiled pleasantly and waited by her desk, gesturing to Will to go ahead.  
“Could you take this to the staff room? They’re quite important documents and you’re the most trustworthy student, I’d go myself but I have another class in a few minutes.”  
“The staff room, on the third floor? No problem at all Ms,” I gave her a winning smile so she knew she could count on me again.

There’d be a lot of stairs to go up but it was just some A4 envelopes with 'CLASSIFIED:STUDENT COMPATIBILITY RESULTS' in big print on it, so it wasn’t a heavy burden.  
The stairs from the second floor to the third went around a bend and halfway up there was a large window on the landing overlooking the lake view with a pond and fountain below. I admired it for a moment and hurried with my task. I had to make a good impression.  
I made sure to introduce myself to the teacher who opened the door then made my way back down the hall. Will would be outside at the benches under the apple tree already getting a head start on the homework by now.

Muffled talking caught my attention. Michelangelo appeared to be arguing with another, a slightly taller and older boy that looked like him at the bottom of the hall. Whatever, not my business. In fact it was good that someone was pissing him off. I was already at the top of the stairs and had one foot ready to descend when that jerk shouted at the other boy all of a sudden, I jumped involuntarily in fright and next thing I knew with my bad sense of balance I was tumbling down the stairs and hurtling out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Glass shattered and fell with me as I plummeted to the ground. This was it, the end of Allison Van Pire. I scrunched my eyes shut and hoped I wouldn’t be in too much pain. There were screams from the students about to witness my tragic and early demise. If I died, I hoped they’d make a statue of me, perhaps some poems too.

“Allison!” screamed a familiar voice filled with the anguish of one seeing something that they would never recover from. So, in other words it was Will. He was clingy like that.  
I thudded into… not the ground that’s for sure but the air was knocked out of me. Someone with strong arms clutched me to their chest. Luck was on my side, the world could not handle losing me yet. I peeked up at who caught me and recoiled in shock. Michelangelo stared down at me with a half vacant half horrified gaze also being much paler than usual and dropped me on the grass below. 

I didn’t register the pain because this made no sense. It took me a moment but I gasped out. “You were upstairs arguing…how did you catch me?”

“I wasn’t upstairs, you must’ve been mistaken,” he lied, he was being too polite it wasn’t like him. His hair shade was too unique for me to mix him up with someone else.  
“Do you have any brothers?” I asked because that’s the only way this would make sense.  
“I do, and he attends here, that must’ve been who you saw.”  
I looked deep into his red-brown eyes to discern the truth but couldn’t tell, I didn’t know him well enough yet, and well even if his shouting scared me into falling he still saved me…somehow. Maybe there was more to Michelangelo than a bratty handsome rich boy.  
Will finally arrived red faced from running. He’d gotten here faster than everyone else and was majorly out of breath.  
“Allison thank god you’re okay,” Will pulled me up and practically crushed me in a hug.  
“Hey watch it charity case, she’s still hurt from falling out the window,” Michelangelo scoffed. Will let go all the same.

“Don’t call him that!” I yelled, even if I was hurt I still had to look out for real orphans, not like me though because I had a new family and mansion to live in.   
“It’s fine Ally I’m just glad you’re okay,” Will seemed genuinely overjoyed to see me safe. It might be because he confessed that he’d never received any love or affection at the orphanage he was raised at and I was the first and only friend he ever had. His backstory was tragic but I still think my parents dying in a freak accident just before summer was more tragic.

Michelangelo scoffed once again “Ally? Since when have you two been so close?”  
“Since you pushed him to the ground? You were literally there,” I pointed out. This was like last week.  
“Yeah we probably wouldn’t have met if it wasn’t for you,” Will added, helpfully.  
“I save your life and this is the thanks I get? To make me talk to him and throw it in my face?” Michelangelo yelled and stormed off.

“What’s his problem? He’s normally more composed... something’s gotten under his skin,” Will remarked staring at Michelangelo’s auburn head disappearing into the crowd. The crowd were crying like I actually died. There was someone who fainted. That was just plain rude I was meant to be the centre of attention right now.   
I winced, the shock wearing off and the injuries my fall down the stairs and smashing through inch thick glass became unbearably noticeable.

“I’ll take you to the doctor,” Will said. It was a doctor and not nurse because the academy could afford the best care possible for students.   
“I’m going to carry you okay?” Will warned before scooping up princess style and parting the crowd with his urgent demeanour. Will did look like a hero now, and he was surprisingly strong even if he didn’t look all that muscular. Like he had some hidden strength, or maybe it was just an adrenaline rush.

“It’s weird how you don’t have any cuts,” Will noted. I held my arm up turned it over and sure enough there was nothing. Not so much as a scratch. Wow I was super lucky to escape uncut from all that broken glass.   
“I’m definitely going to be bruised though,” I laughed then groaned from the pain. “Was there anyone under the window when I fell?”

Will considered a moment, “Not that I remember, Michelangelo got there quickly though.”  
“Maybe too quickly,” I said quietly. This was reminding me of a book I’d read before with a nearly fatal car crash in the school parking lot but that was fake and this was real life. Vampires weren't real. Besides I ,Allison Van Pire, knew better than to believe in that sort of nonsense.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor’s office was free and the infirmary was empty. The doctor was a tall blonde woman (blonde like white not golden blonde like my hair). She had perfect bone structure, no freckles and was what I wanted to look like. Her eyes were red though, maybe she was part albino. I preferred my ocean blue ones to hers. Oh, maybe it was the contacts the other ones wore.

She stood up to greet us straight away and Will set me on a bed.  
“Oh my Devil below what happened here?” the doctor asked. That was a weird way of saying God but who was I to judge?   
“She toppled down a flight of stairs and out the window next to the staff room,” Will explained.   
“Well that’s not good, thank you for your assistance, may I have your name? I have to log all visitors,” the doctor told him.

“I’m Will Hunter,” he said and that’s the first I heard of him having a last name. Or maybe he did say it before but I zoned him out. I usually did that when he went on about his tragic past. I was the one with the tragic past in this story I was not going to be outdone. The doctor narrowed her eyes at him then smiled with sort of pointy brilliantly white teeth.

“Well thank you for your help Mr Hunter, I ask that you leave while I examine miss Van Pire,” the doctor ushered Will out the door before he could even look back.  
Her demeanour was completely different once he left. More relaxed.  
“Now Allison that was quite the fall you had, unusual since your reflexes should have kicked in,” the doctor examined my bruised arms while talking.  
“I’m quite clumsy at times,” I admitted. It was a large character trait of mine.  
She pursed her lips “Still?”  
I nodded, what was wrong with being clumsy! Other than causing grievous bodily harm. To disapprove of being clumsy was to disapprove of me! She may as well have said 'go die Allison'.

“Well your birthday is soon that should fix that problem,” she was calm about it. Sure I would have to mature at some point. Wait a minute. What she said was suspicious -see I'm really good at noticing when people are shady or if situations are out of the ordinary.

“How do you know that? Wait how do you know my name?”

“I trained with your uncle, and I have all the students records once they enrol, I noticed your birthday was soon is all,” she went over to her desk and took out a polished ebony box and took a key off her necklace and unlocked it.   
“Say how much has your uncle told you about your family history?”

Now that she mentioned it he did say something about that when he was showing me all the portraits he had painted of him in the last couple centuries style. He also had all the vintage outfits stored in glass cases in the room next to the coffin storage.   
“Not much, he had to go away on business but promised to fill me in after my birthday.”

“Ah so that’s how it is, well Allison you can come to me once you need any immediate questions are answered.”   
There was a smaller box inside that she opened and showed me the medicine while telling me how it worked, “As for treatment, rub this on all the sore areas,” it was a bright red paste in a little white container, it looked like ivory.   
“Be sure to act a little sore for the next week, and don’t your little hunter friend see the medicine,” “It’s state of the art stuff reserved for our special students, it could cause arm to the untested.”

“Thank you, oh I forgot to ask your name that was very whacky and uncharacteristic of me,” I laughed, the pain wasn’t even that bad now it didn’t hurt so much anymore.  
She smiled warmly, “I’m Doctor Cara Lyle, I’m looking forward to seeing you in the Twilight classes next year Allison,” she grabbed a piece of paper and quickly jotted something down.

“This will excuse you from the rest of your classes today make sure to apply the medicine as soon as you get to your dorm and then shower after 30 minutes.”  
“Ok doctor I will.”


End file.
